Role playing Characters
In the world of Battleship Craft Navies, we like to have fun and play games, in order to make the games realistic, we make our own fictional characters to play. These are fictional beings that most users have, they have to have a personality, Gender, occupation and they have to be different from each other. Most characters are Nice, kind and polite, while others are terrible, violent and rude. To check out what some look like, go to the What would our Role Playing Characters look like page. Attention: Phantom here to bring you one of my ideas, just so you know what I'm talking about, check the area where my roleplay characters are listed, please give your opinion in the comments below if you like that style of classifying characters so I can proceed to classify the other characters that way, thank you. ---- ''List of Characters This is the list of Role Play Characters, it contains the character's Name , a brief description about the character and the name of the user who plays him or her. If '''you' have a character, then please add it to the list, a brief description about the character and your user name. Characters played by I am that guy *'Robert H. Jones' He comes from a long line of his family in military service. He was unable to enter mainly due to health concerns. Ashamed, he wondered aimlessly until he read an article discussing the feasibility of flying naval vessels. After graduating college specializing in advanced military technology he was placed as a councilman in the Skywatch Aerial Alliance. Played by I am that guy Characters played by BKFighter *'Tut-aluf (Vice Admiral) Laa'fa' Vice Admiral Laa'fa is a member of the Israeli Navy (INS), and was until previously Grand Admiral Pizza's assitant. He is also head of Intel. Played by BKFighter. *'Grand Admiral Pizza' He is the Grand Admiral of the Island of BKFighterian. The BKFN has been his navy ever since he took over the secret island from the US (but you never heard about it becuase the NSA covered it up as an undersea volcanoe eruption). Played by BKFighter Characters played by Tribaldragon1 *'Admiral Timothy "Tribal" Dragoon' A man who lives in shadow, unknown to anyone he wishes to remain secret from. A former special operations soldier and long time PMC (private military contractor), he has a loose set of morals. As a teenager he pirated his first ship, and over the years became a notoriously vicious captain. After several years he was able to start his own company with the money he earned from pirating, and became a privateer. He has a nasty habit of capturing ships and taking hostages, but only accepts contracts from "good" navies. He is the leader of the Dragonfire Privateering League and is played by Tribaldragon1. *'Darth Vestrus' A man evil to the core, he was born in the slums of Coruscant, with poor parents. He was originally a smuggler for the Hutt clan but discovered he had powers with the Force. He killed his parents and collected the insurance money to enroll in the Sith Academy on Korriban, where he rose through the ranks quickly. *'Chester Nimitz III' The grandson of the late Chester Nimitz, the famed war hero of the US Navy during WWII, he has taken up his grandfather's role in his own navy. He heard from an informant in China through the CIA that there were Japanese pirates claiming to be on a mission to make a new Imperial Japan. He formed a navy to be ready for this if the pirates become more violent. He is the leader of the Nimitz Navy. Characters played by WolfgangBSC *'Vladimir Gurevich Kuznetsov' Admiral Kuznetsov is a cold blooded killer, a ruthless being, he is out to get you. He was currently the leader of the Russian Navy. He loves to kill people and owns several weapons including an Ak-47, Beretta M92, Ak-105 and many more. He was aiming to be the world's most dangerous being. He was currently allied with United States Naval Fleet. Killed when Hatay terrorists destroyed the Peter the Great. Then was found to be not dead. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Wolfgang H. Schnout' Wolfgang Schnout was a very kind figure, he worked in the United Merchants Guild for a while. Although he was a member of the Russian Navy, he still kept working at the UMG. He was then secretly executed in the Klimov Prison in Russia. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Humphrey D. Wolf' Humphrey is a very elusive figure. He has a good level of flying ship experience, but has been known to disappear for very long periods of time. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Wolfgang Grimm' Wolfgang Grimm has seen many combat action. He was a former Ace with more than 450 confirmed kills. He is now leader of Razgriz Air Command. He has been known to be spending much time in flying ship building and is not really seen by the general public. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Jorge Valdez' As a citizen of Mexico, he has been recruited into the Mexican Navy. Although he does have a good level of Naval experience, he is a very cautious figure. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Antonin Dovchenko' Dovchenko was Kuznetsov's right hand man during the Russia-U.S. war. Although Kuznetsov never mentioned it. He assumed command of the Russian Navy after Kuznetsov was killed in a terrorist attack. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Taiyō Shiragiku' Taiyō is a member of the Atarashimono Navy. Upset about Japan getting defeated in WWII, he saw this as his chance to avenge his country. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Wulf Victoria' A human from the underworld Coruscant, he was a former gangster and smuggler before he found out he had force powers. He then trained and became fully trained in the Force. After he became a Jedi Guardian, he became hungered for power and betrayed the Jedi Order. Now he found the Sith Fleet and is currently a member of them. Played by WolfgangBSC. *'Neil Lupus Reichenau' Reichenau has always been interested in science and space ever since he was a kid. But after a day he was teased at school for his interests, he vowed he would use his skills in science experiments and aerospace tech to get revenge on anyone. He was also an immigrant from Osea. He moved to Belka to try to regain his reputation. He currently does very volatile and gruesome experiments to his victims... Most of which are children and humans. Characters played by TheAlphatheOmega *'''- Fleet Admiral Tato''' Tato is the fleet admiral of the mysterious A.N.F. Enterprises Consolidated Fleet. He never talks about his past or personal life and, when questioned on the subjects, will either mentally retreat inward or become violent. This suggests severe psychological trauma sometime in his past. His true name is unknown, but he prefers to be called either Alpha, Omega, or Tato by all but his closest friends and advisors. Not much is known about him, like whether he has a family, but from what little information that exists on him, it is known that he is intelligent and thinks ways that many people could not understand. He is also prone to sudden behavioral mood changes. Tato was severely injured in a catastrophic but unspecified and classified naval incident sometime in the past, and his face and parts of his body have been replaced with EMP-hardened cybernetic components made of a special alloy of titanium, tungsten, and organic compounds. It is rumored that this incident also deeply affected his mind, causing his personality to shift to what it is now, rather than the more open person he used to be. In all, he is an odd individual, prone to extremes of both kindness and anger, with an unstable personality that can shift without warning even after long periods of consistency. Played by TheAlphatheOmega Characters played by DocWeldin *'Adrik Ivanov' A former scientist, Adrik was considered a frail old man, until he revealed to the navy his new technology. Adrik lead the Russian Air Force and was a member of the Russian Navy for a while, and participated in the Russia/US war. He was found out to have been a spy for HYDRAXIS Navy and faked his death. He later rose to power as one of the strongest admirals of the Order, and controls most of it as well. *'Lee Parker' Former aerial ace for Japan, and former aerial ace for HYDRAXIS Navy, Lee created K.R.A.D.E.C, a mercernary navy, after he started becoming greedy for money. He is currently allied with Russia. *'Darksire' CEO of HYDRAXIS Furniture, and HYDRAXIS Navy, as well as once being a UR Chief of Operations, and funder of K.R.A.D.E.C. Darksire is a money maker, who is rather rich. He absolutely hates Dr. Razanal. Darksire wears a gas mask at all times due to paranoia of chemicals, and currently is planning to help colonize new planets. He was one of the first admirals to employ full range usage of flying ships, and later showed Adrik and Lee the technology, which was then passed on. Characters played by Natroleon *'Troy S. Schmit' Troy comes from a rich military family which led him to the Royal Navy and the United Merchants Guild.He can be quite lazy sometimes and his crew says "He's too valuable".He specializes in technology and sometimes creates bahaviour scripts for missiles.Played by Natroleon Characters played by Ficus7 *'Louis Fletcher' Deceased A loyal member of the USAF. He is a cautious strategist. He is a former CIA Agent sent in to spy as a Spetsnaz operative. He did the assignment perfectly, but during the extraction he was attacked and went into hiding. He returned a few years later and took on the role as a lieutenant in the USAF. He is a great shot and is willing to kill people in cold blood. However he only will do this if necessary for the mission or self-preservation.Recently he has become conflicted about the USAF and joined the Dragonfire Privateering League as a secondary job. He has black hair and black eyes. After causing a lot of HYDRAXIS to explode. He committed suicide to save the 130th. Played by Ficus7 *'Trinity Winter' A very talented lady, trinity posses many skills. One of her skills is figure skating which she learned as a girl and has maintained the skill to date. She is very strategic in her battle planning. Her ships lean toward the graceful side with some exceptions. She is also very good with knives. She knows Fletcher from a while back. They were both recruited into the CIA at the same time. At the time Trinity was 12. During the time Fletcher was like a parent to her. After 2 years in the CIA she left when Fletcher was announced missing. She is Now 16 and just got a drivers license. She is still looking for Fletcher and will never give up on finding him. Trinity has black hair and blue eyes. She is very pretty and has a lithe figure. She is also multilingual. Also goes by: Trinité, Trinitá, τριάδα, etc. Played by Ficus7. Characters Played By ilikestuffnthings *'ISBA Fleet Admiral Benjamin 'ilikestuffnthings' Fuller.' A fleet admiral in the ISBA alongside Mr. Nutt25 During the US-Russia war, he was almost killed intercepting a nuclear missile en route to Moscow. After spending a few months stranded on an island somewhere in the Pacific after a failed experiment destroyed his ship, he returned mentally scarred from his ordeal. He has a large physical scar running across his cheek after he was tortured on the island. Played by ilikestuffnthings *'Asaf Hersch' A Commodore in the Israeli navy. Has a troubled past and is slightly insane. Slightly. Lost his son in the bombing of his home town in northern Israel, which was his main reason for joining the Israeli Naval Forces. *'Darth Vanquish' Born on Dantooine, he was taken by a sith lord. He trained for 30 years in the arts of the sith and is now Marka Ragnos' personal assassin. He is highly accomplished in all seven forms of lightsaber combat, preferring to wield to red bladed lightsabers. *'Ivan Gregovoric' An important member of K.R.A.D.E.C and the Russian Navy. Orginally Played by TheAdmiralOfAwesome however after he unfortunately left the wikia, he passed the role on to ilikestuffnthings Characters Played By Maceswinger *'Demitri Olegovich': Deceased A retired sailor in the Cold War,he rejoined the navy when he had no place to go. Now he provides Battleships and much needed weaponry to the navy. And vodka. Let's not forget vodka. He also lost the lower part of his left leg and one finger to defend Russia from nukes. He also likes torture,as his old medieval choke pear in his jacket implies it. Killed by Vladmir Kuznetsov *'Joseph Cain': One of the most respected assassins and ship planners in the world. He prefers peace and tranquility,but he will talk and breathe war if he is angry enough. A smart individual,he can divise traps,and ambushes that the enemy can't think of,until it is too late. *'Darth Severus' He was born with his brother from his parents, both of which were Sith Assassins. One day, at the age of 17, he, in rage, killed his brother with his bare hands after a fight, and he killed his parents with the force as well. He constantly trained, and trained, murdered hundreds of his enemies, and fought to the point where everyone would run away from him. He is silent,but once he goes to war, he turns into this Psychotic monster, tearing people with his bare hands and eliminating entire squadrons of soldiers with force powers. Characters played by Aghostintheboat *Spiritus (Latin for Ghost and credit to DocWeldin) Spiritus lives up to his name, a Spec Ops operative and a HYDRAXIS Admiral who is able to be concealed at anytime, anywhere. He wears a special bulletproof vest over an SEAL uniform while carrying a supressed, extended magged, laser sighted, USP and a gripped, supressed, red dotted, extended magged, MK46. For formal unifroms, he wears a the admiral unifrom of HYDRAXIS and a supressed M9, an reminisce of his former life. Characters played by PhantomXT Ace Mx *'Vasily Krivosheyev' Once a successful Vice Admiral in the now extinct USSR, he was discharged in '91, just when the USSR perished at the hands of capitalism, he seeks to avenge his fallen comrades, he also now seeks the destruction of any navy against the Russian Navy, and he will make sure every ship in front of him is turned into scrap before he sails away, he's also a sniper rifle and close quarters combat specialist. He also likes vodka. *'Fleet Admiral César Román' Leader of the Mexican Navy and provider of submarines, to super battleship hybrids, by the time the Russians and the Americans were launching nukes at each other, he gathered a crew of survivors on an island near Veracruz after his American ship had been sunk and headed to his homeland, he was then promoted to Fleet Admiral by the Mexican President himself for his actions in the war. *'Admiral Zerstörer' A former UR Admiral who joined HYDRAXIS Navy in order to put his marvelous shipbuilding and strategical talents back to use, though when the UR was still active, he did not become a known member of it, but he was there, waiting for the right time to appear, and that time came when Russia and Israel entered in tension, he has also a great taste for luxury and comfort, his ships mostly combine comfort and firepower, not to mention he pays attention to every detail of any ship he builds. *'Marka Ragnos' Marka Ragnos is a respected, feared and obeyed Dark Lord of the Sith, considered wise and powerful. In order to ensure his seat as a Dark Lord of the Sith, Ragnos conducted ruthless campaigns against his Sith enemies, marking the beginning of a Golden Age for the Sith. He is the leader of the Sith Empire, he, along with the Sith Council shall place the Sith Empire above any other Navy they encounter, he is skilled both using melee combat, and using of the Force. Characters played by SkipperEdward *'Fleet Admiral Eddie': A nice, ongoing Vice Admiral in the United States Artic Fleet (USAF), Rear Admiral lower in the USNF, and the Fleet Admiral of the US 130th InterNaval Fleet. His Real name is Allen Kingston. An All rounder Weapon's Expert and Charmer, He always has 2 swords with him along with a mass array of weapons. He does have a tendency for violance at times. Sometimes his feelings for his fellows can cloud his Judgement. Despite this, he is a great leader and stratigist, and a good friend. Died when the war criminal Nero and his ship, the Narada, destroyed Ed's ship, and a fleet of Hammer of Judgement-class battlecruissers. *'Admiral Nyx' 'A Former Admiral of the now defuncted UR, her and Eddie have a history. After an encounter with him, he lost his hatred for her and she became his best friend. She is an admiral in the CAF and the 130th, but she normally now stays with Eddie. Deceased. *'Admiral Viktor Dragovich The son of the infamous Nikitia Dragovich, Viktor is almost the exact same in personality and stratigicial thinking to Eddie. He is a former commander in the Russian Navy , and an Admiral in both the USAF and the 126th. Deceased. *'Captain Frankie Jr.' Eddie's former Lt. He was second in command during Ed's "RagTag" years, before he joined the USAF. Years later, after the Eclipse Incident Frankie arrives on Neo-Earth. He later found out that his old commanding officer was at the USNF main port and he had a new flagship. They met 2 days later and Eddie was reunited with WarShip Eclipse and Frankie. He is also the grat grandson of the great FDR. Frankie now serves in the 130th as a Captain. Deceased. Characters played by Scoutwulf575 Characters played by Mr. Nutt *'ISBA Fleet Admiral: Mr. Nutt' A dedicated man, Admiral Nutt will put his life to get the mission done at sll costs. He has an un-orthodox technique preferring to be on-board the capital ship at major battles. Though his old age sometimes prevents him he does as much as he can to be as involved in Naval Actions taking his duty as his life. Characters played by Marcboy99 *'Israeli Fleet Admiral David Marcus' David Marcus is the distinguished Fleet Admiral of the INS and creator of the majority of the ships. He has successfully defended his Homeland Israel from number of attacks on the INS Eilat and was promoted to the Fleet Admiral. Played by: Marcboy99. Characters played by Jose.o.Reyes.52 *'Merodeus Mosquerebus' He is a member of the Neo-Earth Commonwealth Fleet, also the 126th, and a distant member of Hydraxis. He originally came from a very rich aristocratic family but then escaped to become a pirate. He was a pirate for 17 years before he found out that a war had begun. He came to the Fleet and later to the 126th. Recently, he went to Hydraxis due to an alliance being of advantage. He wears a raggedy black shirt, faded blue pants, and a black wide-brimmed hat. His favored weapons are a rapier, 16th century pistols, revolvers, and crossbows. Played by Jose.o.Reyes.52. Characters played by Vladimir Lenin reborn *'Dimitri makarov': Even though dimitri is related to Vladimir makarov by blood, he often denounces his brother as a sociopath. Dimitri instead went towards the merchant marines. He fought plenty of pirates in his days. He is currently employed by the united merchants guild. Played by Vladimir Lenin reborn Characters played by Sn1per01 *'Captain Evans' Captain Evans is a captain within the A.N.F.E.C.F. He has a distinguished service record as a commander aboard multiple destroyers. he has recently been promoted to captain. he is now in charge of a small task force and is a kind and leanient commander. His primary role is as a major leader in the defence part of the A.N.F.E.C.F. Played by: Sn1per01 Characters played by Admiral Phoenix. * ISAF Infiltration Commander & Rear Admiral in the IN; Theodore Grey A highly enigmatic person, Grey (Better known as Admiral Phoenix) has risen quickly in the ranks, being a second-tier founding member of the ISAF. He joined the Israeli Navy after he became disgusted with the wholesale use of flying craft on the ISAF, and was one of the founding members. He never talks about his past, although it is whispered around beers in the darkest corners of the multiverse about the Grey Man, and what he did. The audacious ones even say he found love, and lost it..... Grey himself invented the Heisenberg Gate ship-based portal technology, improved beyond anyone else's level, and now in use from the original ISAF to the Ragriz Air Command. So far, after his destruction of half a Prometheus Corp fleet with strictly banned weapons, he has gone up remarkably high on the hit list. He is known for developing some of the most frightening weapons on this wiki, along with several ships. Played by Admiral Phoenix. Characters played by FORGED705. *'Mikhail Forge' Being a open minded buisness man, he is liked by many and respected by more. He has a small dark side for 'new' businesses. He usually fair fair though and leaves them alone. He is the leader of the United Merchants Guild and a well adapt captain at sea. Played by FORGED705. Characters played bIy Harmonmj13. Characters played by [[User:USS Zumwalt DDG 1000|USS'Zumwalt'DDG'1000']] *'Viktor Andropov' Former architect and CEO of a construction company, Andropov took an interest in naval warfare and turned toward designing ships for the soviet navy. He later joined and rose through the ranks until he reached commodore. Today he runs a shipyard in the Black Sea and constantly upgrades his flagship with any extra cash. He is only loyal to Admiral Ramius and answers directly to him. *'Jean-Luc Picard' Growing up, Picard got hit with shrapnel during a bombing of his hometown and had to get a heart transplant. Some junior officers joke that his constant scowl is due to a malfunction in his heart. Others think he's just to tired to smile. Either way, Picard is a brave Naval Captain. He commands his battle squadron from the INS Dreadnought and his home port is Tel Aviv. Played by: [[User:USS Zumwalt DDG 1000|USS'Zumwalt'DDG'1000']] . Characters played by USS Enterprise CVN-65 *'Preston J. Cole' Currently leader of the Enterprise-Connecticut Division in the AIF, he is a brilliant naval tactitian that led his fleet to victort in the Aires Wars. He joined the AIF with his fleet after coming across their islands in the Pacific after a hurricane. He is known for his intelligence and bravery while on the battlefield. He is also known by his callsign USS Enterprise CVN-65. Played by: USS Enterprise CVN-65 Characters played by CRG Kevin *'David F. Hodston' Admiral in command of the IKN Division of the AIF, he is a cunning naval tactician that is a veteran of many conflicts, most notably the defeat of the Niveck Imperial Fleet during the Niveck Wars. He is a loyal officer, who rise through the ranks of the IKN through merit alone, and eventually became a prodigy of the legendary Admiral Duquesne. After serving under Duquesne, he eventually replaced him as Fleet Admiral. Among the traits he learnt from him was his tendency to pace the bridge in battle, though it is a somewhat anachronistic habit. After the formation of the AIF he became good friends with Fleet Admiral Preston J. Cole, and Fleet Admiral Khoi Tran. After the fierce battle against Atarashimono, he has avidly pursued the acquisition of flying ships for the AIF. Played by: CRG Kevin1 Category:Forming a Navy